


Overlooked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for the use of her beta-reading skills. :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overlooked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the use of her beta-reading skills. :*

**Title:** Overlooked  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe  
 **Pairing(s):** N/A  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge:** 008: Nice  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the use of her beta-reading skills. :*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Overlooked

~

“My assignment,” Draco whispered, “is to recruit smart, ambitious purebloods.”

Pansy blinked. “Who’ve you got so far?” she asked.

Draco nodded towards Blaise. “I was explaining what an honour it is...”

“Honour my arse,” Blaise hissed, interrupting. “Don’t you see? All we would be is cannon fodder.”

“But... we’re purebloods,” Draco said. “We’d be sure to beat the Mudbloods and half-bloods...”

“Or not,” Blaise said acerbically. “I’m staying out of it.”

Draco gazed about, his eyes automatically skipping over Goyle and Crabbe. “Shit, I’m sunk,” he said.

Crabbe and Goyle shared secret looks. Sometimes it was nice being considered stupid.

~


End file.
